Life of Two Rookies
by Dallasbaby212
Summary: Samantha Caulfield and Grace Anderson are new to New York. This story follows both of these women and how they meet our favorite CSIs. Rated T for future chapters. I do not own or have anything to do with CSI or producers yada, yada. DL, Mac and Peyton
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a regular day at the precinct. Flack was going to meet his new partner. All he new was that he or she was from Texas. He drove over to the station and walked toward his desk. A redhead walked over to him. She had beautiful red hair that came down a little pass her shoulders. She was 5'4 and had gorgeous green eyes.

"Are you Don Flack?" She asked with a nervous smile.

"It depends whose asking?" He replied

"Samantha Caulfield. I just transferred here from Texas DPD." She replied still smiling nervously.

"In that case I am Don Flack. Nice to meet you." He shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Now this oughta be fun." She said

"What's gonna be fun?" He asked slightly confused.

"The two of us talking. You have a nice New York accent."

"And you have a cool Texas accent." They both laughed. "So do you know the city yet?"

"No not yet and I'm dyin' for a cup of decent coffee." She said with a real smile. Flack laughed.

"I bet you are. The coffee here is crap. Come on I'll take you to get a real cup of Joe. Do you like strong coffee?"

"The stronger the better." She answered. They were walking out the door when Danny and Lindsay came running towards them.

"Whoa guys, slow down." He said

"I swear Flack I did not do it." He said trying to hold in his laughter.

"Do what Danny?" He asked. Danny pointed to Flack's car. Someone had taped paper all over his car.

"Happy Birthday to Donald Brendon Flack Jr." Was written in huge letters. A bunch of cops had come out to see his reaction. The papers were signed by almost everyone Flack knew. Flack was completely shocked. .

"Whose idea was this?" He asked

"Montana's!" Danny yelled

"Lindsay!" Flack screamed. Lindsay ran and his behind Danny.

"Danny made me do it." She said.

The entire sidewalk erupted in laughter. Even Sam was laughing a little. Everyone wandered back into the station. Danny and Lindsay walked over to them.

"Who is this?" He asked motioning to Sam.

"This is my new partner Samantha Caulfield. Sam, this Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe."

"Hi nice to meet the both of you."

"Yaw definitely not from New York, are you?"

"Dallas, Texas actually."

"Great another country girl." Danny said Lindsay smacked him in the head.

"Ignore him, everyone else does. I'm from Montana." Lindsay said.

"We're headed over to the lab. She hasn't had any real coffee in a while."

"That's we're I'm headed. We'll meet you guys there." Danny said. Sam took a marker out of her purse and walked over to Flack's car.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well seeing as everyone else signed there name I think I should too. There you go 'Sam Caulfield NYPD'. Perfect."

"I think you and me are going to get along pretty good." He said. They started to take off the papers. Sam put them in a nice pile and placed them in the back of his car. They both they got in and he started to drive.

"What would you rather be called Samantha, Sam, or Sammy?"

"You can call me Sammy. What do I call you Don, Donnie, Donald, or Flack?"

"You can call me Don, Donnie, or Flack. Anything but Donald.

"Donnie sounds good." They both laughed.

"So do you like sports?"

"Huge football and baseball fan."

"Oh thank god!" He said

"Why?"

"That way on stakeouts you won't care if I put the game on." He replied and she laughed. "What are your favorite teams?"

"Well I'm a huge Cowboys and Giants fan and for baseball Yankees all the way."

"You are amazing."

"Thank you. So do you have any siblings?" She asked

"I got an older brother and his twin sister and a little sister.

"That's cool. I got five older brothers and a twin brother."

"Damn. All brothers must've been hard."

"It was really fun. So where exactly are you taking me?"

"I am taking you to the crime lab. You can meet the CSV's that we'll be working with."

"I though you said coffee?"

"I did. Across the street from the lab there is this diner/bar that has the best coffee in Manhattan.

"So how many CSIs am I going to meet?

"Well you already met Danny and Lindsay. There's Mac, Stella, and Sheldon. Then there's the lab tech Adam and the coroner Sid. I promise they are all really cool guys." He answered.

Meanwhile at the lab they also had a new person. Grace Anderson was a 5'6 beauty. She had brown hair that went down just underneath her jaw line. She had amazing blue eyes that looked beautiful against her slightly tanned skin. She walked up to Mac's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said without looking up from his paperwork.

"Hi Mr. Taylor?" She asked.

"Ah, Grace Anderson"

"Yes, Sir."

"I've been expecting you. Don't call me Sir, its Mac. You don't remember me?"

"Oh man. I remember you. You're friends with my dad. When I told him that I wanted to transfer here he laughed."

"I used to work for your dad over at the CSI office in Chicago. The last time I saw you, you were seven years old. I heard you were quite the CSI."

"That's what my dad tells me."

"Well it's really good to see you again." He smiled and gave her a hug. Just then Stella walked in.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"Stella this is our new CSI, Grace Anderson. Grace this is my partner Stella Bonasera."

"Hi." Stella said. Both women shook hands.

"Grace you'll sharing an office with another CSI. It's right down the hall, first door on your right."

"Ok. It's really great seeing you again, Mac." She said and then made her way down to her new office.

"What can I do for you Stell?"

"For starters you can tell me why you were hugging the new girl?"

"I used to work for her dad. I haven't seen her since she was seven. Was there something else you needed?"

"Just to tell you that the team is going out tonight and that you're coming. I am going to call Flack and tell him. And just to make sure that you don't try and get out of coming. I will be in your office at 8:05 on the dot to drag your ass out."

"What if I say that I don't want to go?" He said with a smile.

"Then I will be here at 8 to drag your ass out with us." She replied.

Sheldon walked into his office and noticed that that there was a beautiful woman sitting at the desk across from his.

"Can I help you, Miss?" He said.

"I'm Grace Anderson I think I'm your new partner." She replied with a small laugh.

"Well hi. I'm Sheldon Hawkes." He said smiling


	2. Getting to know you

Sheldon sat down.

"So where are you from?" He asked.

"Chicago."

"I think that's where Mac is from."

"Yep. He's actually friends with my dad. So what's the rest of the team like?"

"Well you already know Mac. Did you meet anyone else?"

"I met Mac's partner. I think her name was Stella?"

"That's Stella Bonesera. Then there's Lindsay Monroe, she's from Montana. Danny Messer is Lindsay's partner. He is a joker. Dr. Sid Hammerback is our coroner; try not to ask him too many questions 'cause he can go to a creepy place. Adam Ross is our lab tech. He is really cool. Don Flack is a detective that we work with. We consider him a part of the team. He and Danny are best friends, where there is one the other is close by."

"What about you?"

"Me? I used to be a surgeon but then became the M.E here. Then I decided to become a CSI. Any other questions?"

"There aren't any initiations here are there? 'Cause I had a shit load of pranks played on me back in Chicago."

"Well for Lindsay her initiation was being partnered up with Danny. We don't really do that. You might get some pranks but nothing too bad." He replied with a smile.

"Okay so is there any gossip or any little things that I should know?" She asked with a mischievous smile. The smile on Sheldon's face got bigger.

"Well the entire team thinks that Danny has got a thing for Lindsay. He won't admit it, but we all know he does. Danny is known for being a player but ever since Lindsay showed up he's been kind of different. Oh and once in a while the team will go out and hang out." Then Stella walked in.

"He's not giving you a hard time, is he?" She asked wit a smile.

"Nope he's just telling me about the team and some useful little information." She said.

"Good. I just wanted to let the both of you know that we're going out tonight."

"Where are we going?" Grace asked.

"There's a great place a cross the street. It's basically a cop bar."

"Cool. I can't wait."

"Okay I'll see you guys later." Stella smiled.

"Hey Stell, we should fill Grace in on our pool."

"What pool?" Grace asked

"We have a pool on when Danny and Lindsay are going to get together. So far everyone has twenty bucks in."

"I am going to have a blast here." She laughed. Stella walked out of the office.

Flack and Samantha arrived at the lab.

"Come on I'll Introduce you to everyone." Just then Flack's cell phone went off. He looked at the caller ID and it read "Stella's cell"

"Hey Stell. What's up?" He said walking towards her office.

"Are busy tonight?" She asked. Flack was standing outside her office. She was looking out the window. Flack told Sam to be quite. Flack hung up the phone. "Hello?" She asked. She looked at her phone and realized what happened. "That boy did not just hang up on me!" She yelled at her phone. Flack tiptoed behind Stella and grabbed her shoulders.

"Boo!" He yelled. Stella spun around.

"Donald Flack you are an asshole! What would posses your tiny brain to scare the crap out of me? What is the hell is your problem?!"

"We don't have all day to answer that." Sam said with an evil little smile.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side."

"You scared the hell out of her Donnie."

_"Donnie? Nobody calsl him that. Not even Danny. He actually lets her call him that."_ Stella thought. Mac came running in.

"Are you okay, Stell? I heard you scream." He said in one breathe. Stella laughed.

"I'm fine Mac. Flack scared the crap out of me. He came behind me and grabbed my shoulders."

"Sam Caulfield this is Mac Taylor and Stella Bonesera. Sam is my new partner." Mac shook Sam's hand and went to smack the back of Flack's head. Stella and Sam laughed hysterically.

"What the hell was that for?" Flack asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Probably for scaring Stella." Sam said still laughing.

"Well it was nice to meet you Sam. See you guys later." Mac said, and then walked out.

"Hey we're all going out tonight. You guys should come. We have a new girl here too. Sid can't make it because it's he daughter's birthday and Adam has a date. So It's just gonna be Sheldon, Danny, Lindsay, Grace, me, the both of you, and Mac."

"Mac is gonna try and get out of it like always." Flack asked.

"Oh he's coming. I'll go with him, so we'll meet you there." Stella said.

"Sounds like a plan." Sam said.

"We'll see you later, Stell. I'm taking Sammy to get some coffee at 'New York's Finest'."

"Huh?" Sam asked with a confused look. Flack and Stella laughed.

"That's what the place is called." Flack answered.

"It was nice meeting you, Stella." Sam smiled

"Same here." Stella said. Flack and Sam left walked out of the lab and across the street. They walked in and some guy waved at Flack.

"Hey Flack. What's new?"

"Nothin' much, Ray. Just showin' my new partner which bars to avoid." He joked.

"Always busting my chops, this one."

"Ray this is Sam. Ray makes the best coffee and food in Manhattan.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here, sweetheart. So what will it be Detectives?"

"Two coffees."

"Yours straight up black and what about you Miss?"

"Milk and 5 sugars." They both looked at her.

"Five sugars, Sammy?"

"I need sugar to function." She defended.

"I'll have a cheese burger and fries. What about you?" Flack asked Sam. Sam looked at the menu and her eyes lit up.

"I'll have the cheesy stake burger and cheese fries." She said with a huge smile.

"Sam the burger is huge. It's not like frozen steak. This is real steak."

"Worry about yourself. If I have trouble with it you can finish it for me."

"You've got your hands full, Flack."

"She's from Texas. What did you expect?" Sam playfully punched his arm. Flack and Sam found a table. Their orders arrived and they began to talk.

"So what are your brother's names?"

"Well the oldest is Tom he's a banker. Robert is a teacher. Gary is an FBI agent. Michael is a Science professor. My twin Anthony is a cop also. My dad likes to joke and calls us "The Y's."

"The Y's?"

"Tommy, Robbie, Gary, Mikey, Tony, and Sammy."

"Ah I get it. I can't believe you got six brothers."

"You've got a brother and two sisters, right?"

"Yep. Andrew is a journalist. His twin, Tammy is works at Neman Markus. Now my little sis, Becky is taking after Danny and becoming a CSI."

"You and Danny are good friends?"

"Me and Dan have been best friends since we were like 12 years old. After graduation my dad bought me my own apartment and me and Danny moved in together. We went to the academy and he became a CSI. My mom calls him my partner in crime cause where ever there was one of us the other wasn't far away. Hey if you don't mind me askin' why did you leave Dallas?"

"I got into it with my parents and I decided to just leave. I was tired of them so I came here."

"Why New York?" He asked.

"You tired of me already?" She asked with a smile.

"Jeez can't even ask a question." He said putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"I've always wanted to come to New York." She answered. Flack looked at Sam's plate. She was halfway done.

"Damn you can eat." They both laughed.

"So why did you want be come a cop?"

"My dad was a cop. People say he's a legend in the NYPD. At first I just wanted to be like my dad but then I saw what crap goes on in the world and I wanted to help stop it."

"So you get along with your folks, then?"

"Yep. What about you?"

"My mom was disappointed in me. She said I was just like my brothers. I wasn't girly enough for her. When I told her that I wanted be a cop she told me that I should just get married and have kids."

"What about your dad?" Flack asked.

"Dad was happy that I wanted to be a cop. Me and my twin Anthony are best friends. When mom and dad found out that Anthony was gay, it was like he wasn't there son anymore. When we graduated high school they made him move out of the house. They told me and the rest of my brothers that we couldn't talk to him anymore. Told us that he wasn't a Caulfield anymore. They found out that we had been accepted to the same college. They said that if I saw him in class not to talk or socialize with him. I mean what kind of bullshit is that? My mom wanted to surprise me by swinging by school to pick me up one day. She saw me walk off the campus with Anthony. We talking and laughing, he had his arm around me. He was my brother, you know. Me and my parents got into a big fight and Anthony switched schools. I don't even know if he is still in Texas. After that I left and joined the NYPD."

"Did your other brothers talk to him?" Flack asked.

"To them they have four brothers and one sister. They hate Tony. I get along with them but we never mention him. Enough about me. Do you get along with your brother and sisters?"

"Well yeah. I don't speak much to Andrew cause he always out looking for a story, but we get along pretty good. Me and Tammy aren't as close as I would like. To her I was the annoying little brother trying to suck up to dad. Now Becky and I are super close. She's going to graduate this year."

"What college is she going to?"

"I don't think she knows yet. She sent out a bunch of applications but I don't know if she got any replies." Flack's phone went off.

"Flack. Okay, I'll call CSI. We'll be there soon."

"Duty calls?" She asked.

"Yep. DB four blocks away."

"Let's go." They grabbed their coffees and left. Flack called Mac. Mac and Stella were in his office. Mac's cell phone went off.

"Mac." He said.

"Hey Mac I gotta DB four blocks from here. Me and Sam are on our way." Flack said.

"Okay we'll meet you there." Mac said and then hung up.

"What's up?" Stella asked looking up at him.

"Flack's got a DB four blocks away. I'm going to take Grace and Sheldon. Crap!"

"What?" She asked looking at him with a surprised look.

"I have to go see Peyton real quick." He said. He pulled out his phone and started to dial Peyton's number. Stella laughed and grabbed his phone and closed it.

"Go see Peyton. I'll take Hawkes and Grace."

"Are you sure, Stell?"

"Positive. Now go. You can buy me a drink later." She said pushing me out of his office. Mac walked towards the elevator. The elevator doors opened. Mac was walking and Peyton was walking out. She didn't see him.

"Dr. Driscoll." He said with a small smile. She turned around and smiled.

"Mac, I didn't see you." She said walking towards him.

"I was just coming to see you." He said. Peyton walked into the elevator.

"Then let's go to my office." She said.

"Why your office?" He asked with a smile. She pulled him into the elevator.

"Because my office walls are not made out of glass, unlike yours." She said with mischievous smile. The doors closed.


End file.
